


Hospital Encounter: Clinic Side

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: Angela Zeigler gets mostly average experiments, this is not an average experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was for the first /r/Pharmercy writing prompt! Hopefully you enjoy! It went over the word limit of 1000 words but whatever. I'll do better next time.

Modern medicine was a fascinating thing. With no effort at all operations that would have been impossible 50 years ago had become almost mind numbingly easy. So for a doctor of the kind of calibre that Angela Zeigler was, even advanced operations were beyond boring. Every once and awhile however, an operation request came along that intrigued her. Made her fingers itch for a scalpel and a nanite controller. So when the most beautiful woman she had ever seen walked into her million dollar clinic asking for a unique upgrade to her breasts Angela had to do a double take. “I’m sorry ma’am, you are coming to me wanting… what?”  
  
The woman sitting in front of her was gorgeous, tanned foreign skin, black as night short hair, wearing a beautiful sleeveless blouse and sleek black pants. A strange tattoo sat below her right eye, adding to her mystique. In short, practically perfect. The beautiful woman repeated her request, “I want you to upgrade my breasts with the ability to lactate at will.” It was taking a moment to process the request. She could understand a breast upgrade from a beautification perspective, even from a transgender angle; a procedure to induce lactation however? Especially since such a procedure would do barely anything to help the visual quality of the woman’s breasts, and they were already perfect from her point of view.  
  
“I mean,” Angela began, taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “It is certainly within the realm of what I can do, but I must ask, you do understand that such a procedure at my clinic has quite the price? For that matter what purpose do you require such an operation in the first place?”  
The beautiful woman shifted in her seat uncomfortably, suddenly she was nervous where before she had been completely confident. Angela had struck a nerve apparently. After another moment the woman spoke, “You’ll see it on my medical history anyway I suppose,” She took a pause of breath, as if a major secret were about to be revealed. “I’m a transgender woman Doctor Zeigler.”  
  
After a pause Angela simply began to laugh. Somehow one of the most obvious reasons had slipped her mind. Of course a transgender woman would want functioning breasts, why in the world not? “Oh my dear,” Angela said, pausing for a laugh. “I had judged too soon.” As her laughter died a question came to mind. “Why would you not simply opt for implants ma’am? My clinic is beyond expensive for such an operation.”  
  
The woman still blushing, and what a blush, responded. “I wanted to be brave and try something new.”  
  
Angela smiled, “Well bravery is a trait more people need. New is certainly the word for it, I’ll have to spend some time configuring the nanites to perform this operation.” The woman nodded, understanding that it would take some time before the operation. She began to pull out a pen and notepad from her shoulder bag when she asked, “When should I come back in then?”  
  
Angela looked back in shock from her computer screen where she had already begun the designing process. “Come back? Ma’am I can have the design work done in an hour, and the prep for the operation should take less than another hour or two! We can have this done by sundown and go out to dinner!” The woman was shocked in turn, she knew this doctor was supposedly the best, but not this good.  
  
Standing Angela took several sheets of paper and clipped them together. “Before we get anywhere you’ll need to sign a few things ma’am.” She was about to sit down before she slapped herself in the forehead. “Oh schießen, I’ve forgotten to ask your name.”  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry.” The woman stood, shaking the doctor’s hand. “Amari, Fareeha Amari. Lovely to meet you Dr. Zeigler.” Angela smiled, “And it’s lovely to meet you as well Ms. Amari. I’ll have a nurse take you off to get ready for surgery if that’s alright with you.”  
  
\--------  
  
It would be another three hours later Fareeha would see her again. Fareeha was lead into the operating room filled with equipment straight out of a science fiction film. Doctor Zeigler was already there doing finishing touches on her design and checking to make sure everything was in order. Noticing her arrival Dr. Zeigler waved before returning to her work. The doctor was wearing scrubs and looking amazing in them. While she was wearing nothing but the light operating dress she had been stripped to.  
  
Once she was on the table the doctor turned around and began fiddling with the instruments next to her. After a moment she spoke to her. “Now Ms. Amari to explain what we’re going to do, we’re going to inject a nanite mix into your chest. Once they have been injected they will begin to build your mammaries. After creation and stabilization of the organs the nanites will jump start the process by acting as milk creation cells. Does that all make sense?” She nodded, she understood how such a process would theoretically worked. “So when I walk out of here I’ll be fully functional?” The doctor shook her head, “Not entirely, it will take a couple weeks for the natural cells to begin production, the nanites will be doing the bulk of the work.”  
  
The room was quiet as final preparations were made. Eventually a syringe of gleaming yellow fluid was placed into the doctor’s hands. Examining it carefully before seeming satisfied the doctor’s attention returned to her. “Now Ms. Amari, this is highly experimental and we have no idea what possible errors may occur, though we believe there will none. Do you understand?” She could only nod, excitement coursing through her body. “Alright then let’s begin.” A wipe of antibacterial cloth and an injection of numbing agent later Fareeha suddenly had a syringe in her chest, glowing yellow fluid seeping into her chest giving it the same faint glow.  
  
It would only be a moment later before she felt her skin begin to crawl as the nanites began their work. Flesh rippling as she felt the sensation of new organs being built from the ashes of her previous implants. Before her eyes she could see her breasts rapidly ripple as implant was destroyed and flesh was built. After a moment she felt a sharp stabbing motion occur around her nipple prompting a bark of pain.  
  
It passed after a moment as she felt a faint, strange feeling from her nipple. Looking down she saw a small stream of blood trickling from her nipples, already being cleaned up by the attentive hands of the doctors surrounding her. Eventually the stream of blood stopped as her breasts began to slow their rippling, the golden glow fading slowly into nothingness.  
  
It would take a moment before anyone made a move. “Is it done?” She asked, unsure of what could possibly come next. The doctor only shook her head, “We need to initialize a first milking to flush the excess nanites.” Moving in the doctor applied a small amount of lotion before continuing. “Unfortunately the force of a milking machine would possibly damage your new, delicate organs, so it will have to be done manually I’m afraid. Do you understand?”  
Fareeha was dumbfounded, the very thought of having this beyond perfect woman milk her was an incredibly arousing prospect. It took her a moment to gain the motor control to nod. Dr. Zeigler, having received an affirmation of understanding, reached up with her gloved and lotioned hands to Fareeha’s breasts.  
  
At first the contact felt like pain, her nipples far too sensitive to everything at this point. It would only take a minute however, for the pain to turn into a wonderful, blissful feeling as the doctor began to rub her nipples slowly but firmly. The motion of the doctor’s fingers causing rippling feeling throughout her breasts. With every action the blissful feeling became more and more prominent and more and more pleasurable as she could feel the liquid within her breasts begin to flow.  
  
It began slowly, every drop causing an equal amount of pain and pleasure, racking Fareeha with every drip. The doctor was merciless, determined to milk her dry to ensure as many nanites as possible could be extracted from the mammaries. Eventually the drip of milk and nanites became a flow, the towels put in place to catch the liquid beginning to get wet. The flow was now an almost unbearable about of pleasure, it felt like an endless orgasm in that moment as every bit of liquid that left her new breasts provided her with another blast of pleasure, the pain having long subsided.  
  
After many more minutes of this, during which she was half sure she had actually came during the milking process, her breasts were finally exhausted and the doctor’s unbelievable hands were removed from her nipples. “How does it feel Ms. Amari? No pain at all?” Fareeha could only look up in a daze at the doctor and smile, “Not anymore doc.”


End file.
